


The First Proper Date

by St4rl1ghtN1ghts



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rl1ghtN1ghts/pseuds/St4rl1ghtN1ghts
Summary: You and Vergil finally get to have a proper date on the outside.





	The First Proper Date

You sat close to Vergil's side, attempting to steal his warmth in the cold air. Somehow you and Kat had managed to get the bickering brothers to stop fighting before either one of them became seriously injured.  
Tensions between the brothers still ran high within the walls of the rebuilt Paradise, and Vergil had decided that he needed a well deserved break.

The two of you had shared many dates together within the confinements of The Order and had regularly shared your dreams of where you'd go for your first _proper_ date on the outside. Vergil had always wanted to take you to a fancy restaurant with a view, however you'd simply wanted to spend time with him under the stars.

As much as Vergil wanted to take control and do everything his way, he decided to compromise.   
He'd created a portal and whisked you away to a small town surrounded by lush mountains and sparkling rivers, making you dress up (much to your own dismay) after spending the day walking around and going to various museums. He'd even gone as far as to buy you flowers and jewellery; yet the best gift he'd given you was himself standing there in a suit.  
You'd teased him slightly as you eyed him up, before walking up to him and wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. You'd let him lead you outside of the rustic hotel that you would be staying in for the weekend as  
a sleek black Jag is brought up to the front near the fading-white steps and the hotel valet steps out, handing Vergil the key, causing you to raise an eyebrow in his direction.   
"Now that I no longer need to spend my money on The Order, I might as well spend it else where," he explained with a shrug and proceeded to open the door for you to get in.   
You scoffed as he ushered you in whilst giving you a signature shit eating grin, a characteristic that he'd gained from his brother. As he walked over to the driver's side, you couldn't help but check him out once more - maybe you'd get him to wear the suit more often.

Before long he was driving you through the town filled with terracotta roofs and faded white walls, illuminated by candles and old street lamps. Several times you'd almost gasped as he had to break suddenly to avoid hitting crowds of people as they explored, completely engulfed in their conversations instead of their surroundings. It took around half an hour for Vergil to get the Jag up the long winding road of the town and into the mountains where expensive restaurants scattered the hilltops.  
Vergil stopped the car outside of the restaurant based at the very top of the hill, giving you marvellous views from all angles. You had begun to notice that Vergil was becoming increasingly nervous throughout the journey, knuckles whitening from his grip on the steering wheel and occasionally craning his neck from one side to the other, however you'd mainly put it down to the fact this was the first time he'd gone outside at night without having to stay hidden from his uncle's wrath.

You'd found yourself placing your hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles with your thumb in an attempt to soothe him, however only managing to make him jump instead.  
"We can go back to the hotel if you want, Love. If you're not ready for this we can always do it again when you are, we're free for the rest of our lives now," you say in a hushed tone, almost uncomfortable at the fact you were seeing him in such a vulnerable position.

He looks up at you, seemingly startled at your words, "No! No, I-" He takes a deep breath as you look at him incredulously due to his outburst, "I'm fine, I don't know whats got in to me," he concludes with an airy laugh.

The two of you exit the car and join hands as you walk up to the door, greeted by a small, elderly man with hair that rivalled Vergil's in colour.  
His voice booms as you're both ushered into the busy restaurant. The idea of being around so many people with so much noise seemed to make Vergil uncomfortable as his grip on your hand tightened, but the server continues to lead you past all the tables and out onto the terrace where you almost began crying. There on the spacious deck sat a single table with blue rose petals scattered across the floor and a traditional Italian band began to pluck away on their instruments whilst the both of you took a seat. The moon illuminates the view of those beautiful lush mountains you'd come to love, but what truly took your breath away was how many stars were visible that night, and how beautiful _he_ looked under them.

"Thank you," you whispered as you brought his hands to your lips - an attempt to hide their trembling.  
"I should be the one thanking you."  
"Well if you're referring to not being stabbed, I think Kat should have also been invited on this date," you laugh, shuddering at the thought of what life would be like if that day had turned out differently.  
"No, not for that - although I _am_ thankful for that too."  
"Oh?" Your head tilts to the side, taking him in as your starters are brought out and set in front of you.  
"I should be thanking you for showing me the light when I had let myself become enveloped in darkness."  
You smile at him and kiss his hands once more, unsure of how to reply - you hadn't realised how bad it had gotten to him in those last few weeks of the war on Mundus.  
"I love you," you reply after you finish your mouthful of food, knowing both of you needed to hear it in that moment. You noted that his shoulders relaxed at your words and a tension seemed to have left him.

The two of you talked idly as you enjoyed your food, both flushed and slightly jolly from the wine - you'd even managed to make him _laugh_ a few times thanks to some cheesy jokes and digs at his brother.   
You both had needed this; it was as if a weight had permanently lifted from both of you and a new phase of your relationship had begun.  
You'd taken a moment to look out at the view again, trying to plant the image into your mind so that you'd never forget it. However you'd been so distracted you almost didn't hear Vergil repeat your name, yet it was the nervous tone laced in his voice that caught your attention and had you whipping your head back towards him.   
The image in front of you was one you'd never expected and had caused your breath to catch in your throat.   
  


There, clutched in his hands, sat the most stunning ring you'd ever laid your eyes on.

"Vergil?" You start, heart beating rapidly as you wonder if that's what you think it is.

"I had planned a rather soppy speech to get you to accept this, however as I look at you sat here in front of me, bathed in the stars you wanted me to sit under, the words no longer do justice. I can't imagine a day without you and the mere thought pains me - so please, marry me?"

You look at him, already knowing the answer as you try and remember how to breathe.  
You lean over, cupping his cheek, you thumb stroking his cheekbone as you begin to smile.  
  


"Yes," you whisper.

And the smile he gives at your answer was a millions times better than any view the world had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry I've been gone for so long! Assignments and work has kicked my ass but I'm writing the next part of unfaithful very soon - I found this in my drafts and finished it for my own sanity.   
> x


End file.
